He'd Wait Until She Was Ready
by No-Mind-To-Pay
Summary: The problem was, she was tired of the delay. EdxWinry one-shot


**This is my first one-shot, criticism is welcome and so is praise. :) So please review, I hope people like it! Tell me if I got the personalities of the varied characters right, that was the hard part. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I'd probably be richer than I am.**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But what if—"

"Just do it already!"

"You know it's funny how you're a mechanic and you've never—"

"Edward Elric, just let go of the damn bike!"

"Fine, fine." Ed let his hold on one of the handlebars slip off, and he stood still, watching as a heavily-padded Winry peddled farther away from him. He reached up and scratched the back of his head, _I guess it's a good thing she didn't bring her wrench,_he thought, remembering how many times Winry had attempted to escape when Ed had been tying pillows to her arms and legs, as well as strapping on a helmet, some elbow pads, a couple of knee pads, and shin guards—for good measure. Everyone at Central High always said that he was overprotective when it came to Winry. Of course, they also said that Ed liked her _way_ more than just a friend. They couldn't be wrong about both, could they?

He sighed, he wished for all the world that it wasn't just one sided. Although, if it was, why had Riza approached him like that?

"—_and as the Student Body President, Elric, I can control how much time and effort the Council puts in to their work, in fact, I am here to judge—"_

"_Roy, shut up and leave the room." Riza said assertively, barging into the main office. "No disrespect intended, of course." Roy Mustang just glared at her for a moment, then sighed._

"_Alright, Hawkeye. But I expect to see you out of that door in three minutes, or the paper work will definitely pile up on your desk." He said, and walked across the room and out of the door, closing it behind him. Ed started to stand up from his seat in front of the large desk, but Riza quickly strode toward him and planted her hands on each armrest, leaning down so that she was eye to eye with him._

"_Do you like Winry as more than a friend?" She asked bluntly._

"_Uhh…" Ed answered intelligently, still a little dazed. Her expression chilled, and Ed's eyes widened. "Um, yeah…" Almost before he had finished his sentence, Riza moved one of her hands and smacked him upside the head. "Ow!" He said, putting a hand to his head, though it didn't hurt as much as Winry's wrench._

"_Then get to it; she likes you too, pipsqueak." She stood up and started toward the door, but as Ed opened his mouth to retort that he'd grown a lot recently, she turned and gave him a death glare that he'd seen too many times before to ignore completely. He shut up immediately. _

Ed scratched his head again; Riza really was scary when she wanted to be.

His attention was pulled back to Winry, now a good thirty feet away and still looking like the Michelin Man on wheels. He began to walk after her, shoving his hands in his pockets and watching his boots move steadily along the ground. Maybe Riza was right. Maybe Winry _did_like him the same way. Maybe he should do something, like Riza had told him to. Or maybe she and the whole Student Council were all in on some joke that would make him look utterly stupid. Suddenly there was a crash from ahead of him, and he looked up, hearing Winry make a surprised _Ack!_.

Ed ran toward her, already picturing horrible gashes and scrapes. But by the time he got to where she was lying on the ground, she had already begun to tug mercilessly at the strings that tied the pillows together. He skidded to a stop and dropped down next to her, not daring to try and stop her from tearing off all safety precautions, a string of curses coming out of her mouth with every piece of padding.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ed said, slightly panicked, remembering that if someone hit their head too hard they would go into shock, and how that could look like anything, including what he was seeing now. Winry flung a recently released pillow at his face.

"No. I am not okay. In every possible way, I. Am not. Okay." She said, throwing more pillows at him, along with a shin guard. "Sure, I said I wanted to try riding a bike, that I'd never done it before, and then you had to go and strap millions of pillows to me so that I was practically disabled! Look at me! Going five miles per hour on a bicycle! Hooray!" Winry had gotten up and was storming off toward Pinako's house, meanwhile making wild gestures with every sentence she spoke. Ed hastily got to his feet, stumbling after her.

"Winry! Wait!"

"This is the last straw! I swear, the next time I see Riza, she is in for it. I mean really, she comes up to me when I'm just minding my own damn business, and goes all 'girl talk'-y, asking me about Ed, pretty pushy actually, saying she'll talk to him and get back to me. So what? She thought maybe she'd set us up or something? Just because she has this weird thing where she _knows_stuff, like everything's so obvious to her, it doesn't mean he likes me too!" Winry said loudly, throwing her arms up in the air.

Ed almost stopped in his tracks. Wait, _what_? Likes…her…too? Did that mean that Riza had been telling him the truth? Well _that_ certainly changed things.

"Oh yes, Winry, great day to forget your wrench! Just perfect! Always carry it with you, jeez! You just might need to whack someone with it, preferably Edward Elri-mmmff!" Ed had caught up with her, not hesitating a moment as he grabbed her arm and spun her around, using his other hand to pull her face towards his. Winry's eyes went wide at the feeling of Ed's lips against hers. It took her a few seconds to figure out what was going on, where they were, and what day it was, as hundreds of thoughts raced through her head, but she did realize that he had started to pull away.

_Okay, Winry, last chance, make a decision. Fast._She thought frantically, her mind-set totally altered. Closing her eyes, she regained some of her assertive-ness. Winry took both of Ed's wrists and moved his hands to rest on her lower back, and as he stood there, frozen, she wrapped her arms around his neck and, like before diving into deep water, took a steadying breath, before kissing him back. He was just as lost as she had been a moment ago, but soon he found that his hands were pressing into her back, straining her closer, trying to hold what he had been craving—_who_ he had been craving—for as long as he could. He noticed that he was happy. Considerably happy. They both were. _Finally,_ they thought in unison. They'd waited long enough.


End file.
